Portable lighting units are commonly used to provide temporary illumination for a variety of purposes, such as for safety (e.g., the illumination of a pathway at night) or for aesthetics (e.g., to illuminate an object on display). Additionally, portable lighting units may be used to illuminate a practice putting green at a golf course to facilitate putting at nighttime. Conventional lighting units for putting greens include an overhead light source. However, overhead lighting sources require substantial infrastructure, such as lamp posts and underground wiring, and therefore may be prohibitively expensive. Additionally, conventional overhead lighting systems may disperse light and such light pollution may disturb neighbors on adjacent properties.
Other conventional lighting units for putting greens include illuminated cups for the holes. However, such illuminated cups are limited to lighting the hole, rather than the area of the putting green surrounding the hole. Additionally, illuminated cups require a high degree of daily maintenance because the cups must be removed from the hole to be recharged and swapped with the standard cups that are used during daytime putting. Moreover, because the illuminated cups are frequently moved (e.g., due to the changed layout of the holes in the putting green), it is not generally feasible to hardwire the illuminated cups to a power source. Other conventional lighting units may include light elements in a flagstick. However, these conventional flagstick lights do not direct light to the cup and the hole. Additionally, light emitted from these conventional flagstick lights may be directed into a golfer's eyes, which may distract and/or inhibit the golfer from putting effectively.